Compensação
by Onime no Suga
Summary: Presente de Aniversário pra Zienma XD Yaoi com Lemon [Dohko x Shion]... pus um "resumo" no início da fic...


Fic de Aniversário Para a Zienma

Ae, prometido, cumprido... fic de niver pra minha amiga do coração Zienma XD Espero que você goste

Yaoi com Lemon  
Dohko x Shion

Resumo: Não sei escrever resusmos... an... posso adiantar que eles estão no inferno! Só lendo pra saber o resto! Please, comentários construtivos!

**Compensação**

**oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo**

– Andem logo! Não tenho toda a eternidade para guiar vocês! – gritava uma certa criatura de aparência estranha enquanto empurrava um dos dois prisioneiros que carregava.

– Aproveite Myu... aproveite que agora nada podemos fazer... – disse o prisioneiro que observara a cena. Sua voz tinha um tom triste, melancólico...

Os presos tinham estatura alta, estavam algemados a uma corrente pesada que machucava seus pulsos, usavam uma capa suja e surrada que cobria seus corpos e faces. O andar era lento e pesaroso, mostrava uma certa conformidade com o futuro o qual não parecia ser bom.

– Hahahaha! Quem diria... os melhores cavaleiros de Athena passando toda a eternidade no inferno!

– Sua condição também não é das melhores Myu... você também passa a sua eternidade no inferno... e pior, servindo a Hades.

– Cale a boca Libra! Saiba que é muito gratificante servir o Lorde das Trevas!

– Claro, pra quem gosta de ser sua putinha. Deve ser muito bom mesmo!

– Dohko, pare... não torne as coisas mais difíceis. – aconselhou o outro carcerário.

– Chegamos, bem vindo ao nono círculo. Vocês ficaram no último giro, como determinou Minos. Hehehe... espero que não tenham problemas com o frio.

– Nós suportamos qualquer coisa, verme nojento. – retrucou Dohko.

– Hahahaha! Vocês sofreram eras e eras enterrados nos lagos congelados da Judeca... por terem traído os deuses.

– Não traímos os deuses! Fomos sempre leais à Athena. – defendia-se o homem de longos cabelos cor de verde enquanto tirava a capa, deixando aparecer seu semblante abatido.

– Há... aquela deusa fajuta e...

– MYU SUA LARVA NOJENTA! VENHA AQUI AGORA! – um grito realmente estridente cortava o Cócito.

– Ai! Já vou, já vou! Me esperem aqui! – disse Myu de Pappyllon se retirando.

– Oh Shion... mas que muquifo esse inferno em. – Dohko agora já estava sem sua capa.

– Como você consegue manter a calma em uma hora dessas? Estamos prestes a passar milênios congelados neste lago maldito...

– Sim... esse foi o preço por lutar pela justiça, pela paz, pela ...

– Não me venha com essa história de novo... estamos mortos por essa causa.

– Sente-se e relaxe, Shion, você está muito estressado...

– Não, prefiro ficar em pé... estou morrendo de frio...

– Tira a capa e põe no chão, assim você não fica com a bunda gelada.

– Você costumava ser mais refinado saiba? Além do mais, se você não percebeu, estamos apenas com uma sainha fina e mais nada?

– Sim, sim, e que logo iremos ficar nus e congelados... então tira logo, assim você se acostuma com o frio.

– Essa atitude me irrita! Como você pode ser tão otimista!

– Ta no inferno? Abraça o capeta!

– Aff... desisto! – Shion se vira... caminhava lentamente a procura de uma saída inexistente.

– Não adianta ficar emburrado, conforme-se... – Cochichou Dohko no ouvido de Shion.

– Me conformar? ME CONFORMAR? Passei toda a minha vida servindo à Athena, e o que eu ganho agora? UMA PASSAGEM SEM VOLTA PARA O INFERNO! Boa recompensa não?

– Nós dois sempre soubemos que nosso futuro não seria um mar de rosa! Foi um tolo se acreditou nisso...

– Sempre soube disso... mas.. não dá para aceitar! Athena é uma deusa não? Nós a servimos não? Por que então somos traidores?

– Por que Athena é vista como uma traidora? Por que se ela é uma traidora todos nós somos traidores por sermos seus seguidores?

– Eu te odeio Dohko.

– Eu sei que é da boca pra fora...

– Você nunca me leva a sério. – Lágrimas de inconformação, talvez até raiva, rolaram pela pele alva do antigo cavaleiro de Áries.

Dohko realmente não sabia o que fazer... queria trazer conforto para seu amigo mas, naquele lugar, trazer conforto era realmente impossível. Lembrou-se quando os dois eram jovens... bons eram aqueles tempos. Por mais que tivessem passado boa parte de sua juventude em batalhas, não podiam negar que foram felizes.

– Lembra Shion, lembra quando tínhamos nossos 18 anos, íamos todos os dias nadar naquele lago, perto do templo.

– Até que fomos em um dia de inverno e você pegou pneumonia...

– Hehehe! É mesmo,

– Seu inconseqüente... quase morreu!

– Fiquei quase um mês de cama... mas você sempre esteve ao meu lado.

– Claro! Você era meu melhor amigo!

– Apenas amigo?

– Oh Dohko, por que toca nesse assunto?

– Por que não posso esquecer o brilho dos teus olhos naqueles dias. O que aconteceu com aquele Shion de alma flamejante que costumava fugir do santuário para ir à praia e ver o nascer do sol?

– Foi embora, junto com todo o brilho e alegria.

Dohko deitou-se em sua capa, pôs sua cabeça sobre seus braços.

– Por que não deu certo?

– Não era para dar. Você mesmo disse, nosso futuro não seria um mar de rosas. –

O Ariano agora também se encontrava deitado, ao lado de Dohko.

– E aquela noite? Lembra, a véspera de nossa separação.

– Como poderia esquecer? Foi o por do sol mais belo que já tinha visto.

– Lembra só do por do sol?

Shion respondeu com um sorriso reprimido e um semblante corado,

– Acho que a resposta é não, correto?

– Por que ta perguntando de novo... ta ficando gagá? – tentava disfarçar.

– HÁHAHAHA! Nem lembro minha idade sabia... só sei que o nosso corpinho é de 20 anos!

– Para todos os efeitos...

– E você continua com essa barriguinha tanquinho... assim como eu te deixei.

– Decorou até as partes do meu corpo?

– Como não poderia? Eu te secava o dia todo!

– VOCÊ TEM CORAGEM DE ME DIZER ISSO?

– Ora, você já sabia! Só fingia não saber! Sempre fazia doce...

– Eu não fazia doce!

– Fazia sim!

– Prove, beije-me!

– Dohko! Por favor!

– Ta fazendo doce!

– Ta eu to fazendo doce! Satisfeito?

– Não – Dohko se inclinara, seus rostos estavam próximos, suas respirações, mais aceleradas agora, se encontravam e aqueciam um ao outro.

– Pára! – afastou-se de Dohko – Você vai me fazer sofrer mais ainda!

– Eu não queria que fosse assim...

– Mais foi! Você foi pra Rozan, eu fiquei no Santuário, sozinho! Você não sabe como eu sofri sua ausência!

– Mas eu pensava que...

– Pensou errado!

– Como você sabe o que eu pensei?

– Não é o que eu to imaginando?

– Sei lá Shion, o telepata aqui é você!

– Foi por osmose então...

– Mas continuando... você me disse que não ia dar certo e que...

– EU MENTI! Menti pra você me deixar e cumprir sua missão! Menti pra enganar meus sentimentos... pra me iludir.

Dohko se aproximou de Shion, acariciou a sua pele macia, da mesma forma que tinha feito ha muitos anos. Lembrava-se como se fosse ontem. Os jovens estavam sentados, vendo um belíssimo por do sol.

– Veja como o céu está bonito Shion!

– Sim... pena que será o último que veremos juntos.

– É mesmo, vou sentir falta das nossas escapulidas, bebedeiras...

– Castigos...

– Ah... esses não...

Por alguns minutos, os dois não se falaram... o silêncio era martirizante.

– Shion, preciso te falar uma coisa.

– Fala...

– Eu... eu não posso mais guardar o que sinto!

– Então não guarde! Fala de uma vez!

Dohko segurou a mão de Shion, estava olhando em seus olhos profundamente.

– Eu te amo Shion! Te amo com todas as forças do meu ser!

– O QUE?

– Não seja falso! Você sabia, mas não fazia nada...

– Dohko...

Sua fala foi interrompida por um beijo, um longo beijo, carregado de paixão, de desejo.

– SEU CRETINO! COMO VOCÊ ME ROUBA MEU PRIMEIRO BEIJO!

– Um... bem que eu notei, você é o virgenzinho mais lindo que eu conheço!

– Dohko!

– Por você eu largaria tudo!

– Hahaha! A ta!

– Estou falando sério – a voz do Libriano era séria.

– Você não ta pensando em...

– Sim... Shion, eu quero ficar com você, nem que para isso eu tenha que abandonar o meu dever... eu faço qualquer sacrifício por você.

Shion ficou calado, sabia que Dohko falara a verdade e também sabia que suas obrigações não permitiriam tal amor. Seu ser estava dividido. Amava Dohko, desde o momento que viu aquele jovem de cabelos castanhos e rebeldes, sentia algo que até então desconhecera. Mas amava a sua deusa, sabia de suas obrigações. Em poucos minutos, fez a sua escolha.

– Dohko, sinto muito, mas... eu não te amo! Não vai dar certo! Desculpa!

Shion saiu correndo, sem nem mesmo ouvir as suplicas de Dohko... ficou trancado no seu quarto e perdeu a partida daquele que foi seu único amor.

– Por que Shion? Por que não me disse a verdade?

– De novo uma pergunta que sabe a resposta! Eu passei todos aqueles anos sofrendo sua falta, sonhei com você todas as noites... você não sabe como sofri!

– Eu também sofri... não pense que aquele chute na bunda não doeu!

– Há...há...há...

– Vamos recuperar o tempo perdido Shion...

Dohko abraçou Shion forte e beijou o lábio macio do Ariano. Sentia a língua quente do cavaleiro de Libra explorando cada espaço de sua boca, sentia o calor do seu corpo, que no frio, era extremamente prazeroso . Dohko acariciava os cabelos verdes do amante. Interrompeu o beijo, visto que Shion já estava sem ar... Deu apenas um sorriso maroto e em um piscar de olhos, sua língua estava brincando com o mamilo do Ariano. Entre as mordidas leves, passava lascas de gelo, arrancando gemidos extensos e prazerosos de Shion.

O Libriano, não satisfeito, tirou a saia do seu amante. O Ariano ficou surpreso, corou assim que percebeu as reais intenções. Dohko beijava o peito largo do amante, após alguns segundos, começou a beijar o abdômen bem definido do companheiro, não se demorando muito, pois estava excitado demais para esperar. Desceu pelo abdômen até encontrar o membro pulsante pedindo por alívio. Percebendo a visível excitação, Dohko alternava beijos e jogos com sua a língua. Shion estava embriagado de prazer. De repente, quebrou a seqüência de gemidos baixos por um longo e alto, assim que o jovem dos cabelos castanhos abocanhou sua glande. Sugava-a lentamente, sentia o gosto do rapaz de cútis alva. Em poucos minutos, Dohko tomou o falo do amante. Passava sua língua quente por toda extensão do sexo rígido. Os movimentos tornaram-se mais rápidos e culminaram com um Shion extremamente envergonhado por ter gozado na boca do jovem moreno.

Dohko, mais uma vez, sorriu maroto, parecia se divertir com a vergonha do Ariano. Deitou Shion sobre suas capas, tocava todas as partes do seu corpo com suas mãos quentes. Dohko aproximou-se do pescoço do seu companheiro, beijava-o, arrepiava-o. Aproximou-se do seu ouvido e lhe disse:

– Agora, meu querido, vem a melhor parte... apenas relaxe.

Shion obedeceu, deixou-se ser virado de bruços por Dohko. Este, por sua vez, passou seu membro, cuidadosamente, pelo perímetro do amante. O Ariano juntava sentimentos de prazer e medo, misturados em um coquetel de libido.

O Libriano introduziu seu membro rijo arrancando um gemido de dor do rapaz dos cabelos verdes. Começou a movimentação lentamente. Logo, a dor deu lugar ao prazer, um prazer nunca antes sentido, nunca antes imaginado. Shion gemia alto, tinha se entregado de corpo e alma. As estocadas ficaram mais rápidas e mais profundas. Seus corpos quentes e suados se encontravam em perfeita harmonia. Ambos agora gemiam de prazer. Na última estocada, Dohko agarrou-se em Shion, despejando seu líquido ardente no interior do Ariano. Ambos agora desfrutavam de um intenso e prolongado orgasmo.

Ofegantes, os antidos cavaleiros deitaram-se. O Libriano abraçou seu amado para tentar afastar o frio.

– Dohko, eu...

Não deixou que acabasse a frase. Calou o amigo com um beijo tenro.

– Não precisa dizer nada.

– Preciso sim!

– Não precisa...

– Mas... olhe!

Dohko virou-se, percebeu que não estava sozinho. Além das almas, submersas nas águas gélidas da Judeca, viu um grupo de rapazes, também com capas e saias. Eram seus antigos discípulos e companheiros.

– Meu deus! Será... será que eles viram? – perguntou um Shion muito preocupado.

– Acho que não... – disse um Dohko com um sorriso bobo no rosto. – Não vê que estão ocupados?

Shion olhou melhor, viu que cada cavaleiros se encontrava nos braços de seus respectivos amados.

– Olhe... como esses jovens são sem vergonha! – disse Shion

– Hahahaha! Eles apenas estão seguindo os passos dos seus mestres!

– Cretino.

– Hahahaha! Estou mentido?

– Não... mas fico triste, não fomos apenas nós que perdemos a juventude. Eles também a perderam. Existe castigo pior do que separar almas laçadas pelo amor?

– Não... mas eles também estão tentando recuperar o tempo perdido!

– PARE DE OLHAR PARA ELES SEU VELHO TARADO! Deixa os coitados fazerem o que bem entenderem!

– Hahahaha! Ora essa...

O silêncio só não era maior no Cócito pois, entre as lamúrias das almas, um grupo de jovens dava suspiros de prazer.

– Logo seremos castigados pelo resto da vida.

– Shion... vamos passar nossas eternidades atrelados , não creio que seja um castigo.

– Como?

– Veja... finalmente nossas almas estão juntas , finalmente posso ficar perto de você... não existe nada mais prazeroso e gratificante para mim do que tal coisa.

– Mas...

– Quem sabe os deuses tiveram compaixão conosco, quem sabe, essa não foi a nossa recompensa por todos aqueles anos árduos que nos separaram. Shion, ficaremos unidos para todo o nosso sempre.

– Você tem razão.

Dohko e Shion se abraçaram. Alguns instantes depois, o carrasco de aparência extravagante apareceu entre a neblina gélida que se formara.

– Veja, a putinha de Hades voltou! – disse Dohko em tom de deboche.

– Deixa... ele não me importa.

– Sabe o que eu percebi?

– Não, o que?

– O brilho dos teus olhos voltou.

O silêncio novamente invadiu o lago mas, desta vez, foi provocado por um beijo apaixonado. Não tinham mais medo, não tinham mais angústia, não tinham mais tristeza. E não haveria de ter... seus maiores anseios em vida agora eram atendidos pelos deuses.

**oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo**

Pronto... ai está a sua fic de aniversário! Espero que você tenha gostado... eu sou horrível escrevendo lemons, e esse ainda é meu segundo! Então, me perdoe se ficou ruim. Acredite, eu fiz de coração!


End file.
